


Family Matters

by MidnightTyper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, baby ciri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: After returning from a war, Calanthe and Eist arrive to find Pavetta in labour with Cirilla.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Emhyr var Emreis/Pavetta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The WItcher

Calanthe trudged into the castle, blood splattered over her face and body armour, Eist not far behind her. They’d just returned from finishing a battle just outside Cintra, each fatigued from the past few day’s events.

Mousesack was quick to catch up with them as they journeyed through the halls, wanting nothing but rest after spending the past few hours fighting. His agitated face was enough to set a degree of worry in each of them.

“Thank the gods you’ve arrived. Pavetta is giving birth as I speak,” He exclaimed.  
“Where is she?” Calanthe demanded to know, ready to race to her daughter’s side in an instant.  
“And is Duny with her? The girl shouldn’t have had to go through this alone,” Eist inquired of him.  
“Yes Duny is with her. She’s in her bed chamber, your majesty,” Mousesack answered, his words almost falling on death ears as the couple practically vanished from sight in their speed getting to Pavetta.

“Do I need to call for anyone?” Eist asked of his wife, his voice betraying his happiness for Pavetta.  
“I believe she’s had a nurse staying here for the past few weeks, so that should be unnecessary. I’ll keep you informed,” Calanthe murmured before stepping through the wooden doors to find her daughter as Eist journeyed down the corridor to change out of his armour.

Pavetta looked up to find her mother mid-scream as she came closer to giving birth with each push.  
“Your doing well, it should be soon!” The nurse called with encouragement as she checked the baby’s positioning. Pavetta was almost crushing Duny’s hand in an effort to alleviate the pain.

“Mother, you’re back. Are you injured,” Pavetta glanced worriedly at the blood covered armour as she panted for breath.  
“It’s the blood of others, my dear, not my own. The real question here is how are you coping?”  
“I’m trying,” She told her before letting out another yelp as she began to push once again. Calanthe took a seat near Duny as she grasped hold of Pavetta’s other hand, knowing how painful the process was.

“How long has this lasted thus far?” She quietly asked of Duny, not wanting her daughter to be in pain for long.  
“We believe her waters broke a couple of hours ago, your majesty. She’s been pushing for the last half an hour,” Duny commented as Calanthe nodded in response.

A couple of long and painful hours later, the baby’s cry filled the room, breaking the tense atmosphere in an instant.  
“Congratulations, you have a girl,” The midwife smiled gently as she handed the baby to Duny’s waiting hands. A grin beamed on both parents' faces as Calanthe looked at her daughter with pride. The midwife left soon after ensuring Pavetta and the newborn were healthy.

“Have you thought of a name?” She asked of Pavetta and Duny.  
“Cirilla,” Her daughter announced as she took the child in her arms.  
“Is Eist here?” Duny asked his mother in law.  
“He is. Do you wish him to be present?”  
“Please,” Pavetta asked. Calanthe nodded before heading outside to ask a guard to locate him.

“Do you require anything?” Duny asked his wife, knowing she’d had a rough few hours.  
“Could you find some water,” She requested tiredly as she looked adoringly at her child.  
“Of course,” Duny responded before leaving the room.  
“I didn’t expect it to hurt so much,” Pavetta commented to her mother.  
“Yes, but it’s worth it,” She replied softly, “Let’s be grateful it was a safe one,”


End file.
